Kimahri Sorry
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: A funny short story about our furry guardian having an accident and unintentionally hindering Yuna because of it. Lulu makes him fix the mess he made, but at a personal cost to himself. Sorry wasn't enough to solve the problem, read and laugh at the silliness of it.


**Kimahri Sorry**

It was during their walk through the Calm Lands, that the guardians started hearing their ronso companion making unusual noises. Almost as if he were trying to clear his throat, so a few guardians would pause and turn to him, and the furry fellow would stop making the noise. It was very confusing and somewhat annoying. Finally they had traveled a long while when his noise got even louder, ending with a strangled coughing up sound. Everyone was attempting to ignore the feline like male, until Yuna felt something sticky hit the back of her head.

She gasped and halted, everyone turning to the summoner and growing bug-eyed at the wad of wet, blue fur hanging grossly off her usually pretty head.

"Oh my God, don't move..." Tidus warned, tentatively reaching out his gloved hands to try and remove the icky looking ball of Kimahri fur.

"What is it?" Yuna kept asking as she felt her guardian tug at the object stuck to her head and hair, her head pulling back as Tidus kept tugging harder on the unwanted abomination.

Rikku, Tidus, Auron and Wakka were huddled around Yuna, encouraging her to hold still as Tidus kept at his feeble attempt to remove the sticky hair ball. Lulu was the only person who thought the offender needed confronting. She had left Yuna's side to give her Ronso companion a stern talking to.

Kimahri had on a look of shame as the frowning black mage marched over to him, pointing an accusing finger at furry chest.

"I warned you last evening that your grooming habits had a down side, on our island you almost handicapped a small child when you propelled your nasty ball of fur at the kid. You were told to not groom like that anymore because of that incident!" Lulu remembered the child had lost its memory for a short while, so hard it had been hit by the Ronso's large wad of fur.

"Kimahri sorry." Was all the other could say, not certain how he could make amends.

"Maybe fire will loosen it!" They could hear Rikku's voice suggesting the idea, before anyone could object, the young woman let loose the spell, catching Yuna's beautiful hair, along with the blue ball of fur, on fire.

Yuna was screaming as she ran around in a panic, Tidus trying to use her dropped rod of wisdom to fan out her flame, only making it rise higher. Lulu hustled over to the group and cast a water spell, dousing both Tidus and Yuna, ending the summoners flame.

"Does my hair look okay?" Yuna tentatively asked of Tidus, the boy held wide eyes of horror as he stared at her singed, patchy scalp.

"Uhh..." He didn't answer, the other guardians gathered around her and looked on with pained silence. The Ronso fur ball had been removed, but so had most of her own hair. Lulu sent a dirty look towards the embarrassed faced Rikku before turning to eyeball the reclusive Kimahri.

"Come here, Kimahri, I think I know how you can apologize to Yuna..." Lulu gestured with one finger for the furry companion to move in closer.

An hour later, and with a lot of random items they had scrounged up, the guardians had made a ronso fur wig for their summoner, hiding her singed and patchy head with the soft, blue furred wig.

Tidus loved the summoner but he still had a hard time controlling his laughter when he'd stare directly at her wig, keeping his eyes to the ground as he held her hand and walked beside her. Rikku was pouting, because Lulu forbade her from magic till she could properly train the young woman on the 'what not to do's'.

Auron stayed quiet, looking now and then towards his young summoner and smirking, obviously thinking the wig a bit...comical. It resembled a big, fluffy blue Afro, and reminded him of the strange outfits fans would wear to blitzball games in Zanarkand.

Wakka was worried they would run into other guardians and their summoner and get ridiculed for the way Yuna currently looked...Lulu assured him that ridicule was the least of their worries with Yevon still after them.

Kimahri was at the end of the group, still holding his head in a somewhat shame filled manner. Lulu had personally handled removing his fur, taking most of his back fur and all of his ass fur, making the fellow look very much like a goober. His ass cheeks somewhat squeaked now when he walked, without the fur there to muffle the sound. Kimahri had paid for his actions, and the ronso knew he'd never hear the end of it once they reached his native home. . .

"Kimahri cold." He complained quietly to himself, his bare ass feeling the cool wind against it, they were really getting close to the mountains. Too bad he didn't have any good way to keep his butt warm...

-0-0-

Final Fantasy 10 belongs to Square Enix


End file.
